Mariangela di Abandonto
"I'm a fighter. I've always been a fighter. The few times when I have been at leisure, I've been miserable. I want challenges, I crave them." - Marie's last words before dying to protect her granddaughter Melpomene Dr. Mariangela Atenodora Chelidonia Cenerina di Abandonto y Capello Mariangela was the italian witch who was the second wife of Orion Blackrose. Mariangela is the mother of Macaria, Artemisia, and Cleodora with her husband Orion Blackrose and was the step-mother to Gorgophone, Andromeda, Deianira, Gravius, Favonius, Sirius, Phinehas, Althea, and Regulus via his Orion's first wife Walburga. Biography Early Life Mariangela was the third daughter of four between Sarah Capello and Abel di Abandonto; her older sisters were Beatrix and Amora, and her baby sister was Tzipora. Throw her parents she was Armenian, Italian, and Jewish decent, and was born into one of the very well known Pure-Blood families descents of Serpensdea whom could speak Serpens Exoresuo 't''he language of snakes'',' and was very fluent by it. As a child she grew up being the favorite of her parents and was secretly the favorite of her siblings. As a child she was also given the position in her family as the breaker up of fights, but as a young child she also had a deep fascination of religion and her own powers, so her father set her up to be taught by Moshe the Beatle the caretaker of one of her whom taught her many different religion like Kabbalah much to the charge of her father who only wanted her to learn Judaism. She found this ironic. Teenage Years She was sixteen when her family were rounded up and sent to Auschwitz Death Camp because they had jewish ancestory and were one of the few who didn't go into hiding. Her mother Sarah and younger sister Tzipora were sent to the gas chambers and died. Her father Abel was able to escape and fight in the rebellion and died ten years after the war ended and they were able to leave an go to England, her older sister Amora were sent to a different death camp. She was able to find out that her sister Beatrix was used by Josef Mengele as one as his human test subject and his forced lover. Her other sister Amora was hiding food so when she found her family she could give them food, she had died of starvation and was later discovered to be five months pregnant with a little girl. Adulthood and Motherhood Later Years and Death Appearance Mariangela was considered the most beautiful witch of her time and was wanted by many, but she wanted none of them. She had long black almost dark green hair if there were strong lighting and turquoise-green eyes set in sapphire size eye with long eyelashes and Personality Powers * Lifeblood of Gaia's Will: Marie throw her mother possess the Lifeblood of Gaia's Will which she can use to control nature and has extremely powerful healing powers. But can bring out her own blood to heal or used nature to it's most powerful spells. * Serpens Exoersuo: Mariangela was a Serpens Exoresuo, a trait he inherited from her ancestor, Ethelinda and Belinda whom were daughter's of Salazar. It seems that most of her ancestors inherited this highly unusual trait; such traits are commonly passed down through families through inbreeding. Possessions Relationships Love Interest(s) Orion Blackrose Family Daughters Step-Children Friends Enemies Walburga Blackrose Trivia * She wielded her ancestor Salazar Serpentius wand which she passed onto her only living successor her only granddaughter Ellie * She grew up believing in the Jewish Faith, but lose her faith after watching the horror of WWII, but still has her love of all religions * Before her death her goal was to breed and basilisk which she was able to succeed before her defeat, and was keeped by her granddaughter (she named the basilisk after her grandmother Mariangela) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:House of Blackrose